


Reciprocity

by AnamaryArmygram



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s01e25 The Never-Never Affair, Gen, Second Person Narration, mild gunkink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnamaryArmygram/pseuds/AnamaryArmygram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon's POV on the toy gun scene in "The Never-Never Affair."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reciprocity

There are worse things than having someone point a gun at you, especially when the someone is pretty and the gun is fake.

She handles it just plausibly enough that you're willing to play along; you play along just enthusiastically enough for the feelings to kick in. The sharpness, the adrenaline, the same indefinable brightening that (in the field, when the stakes are genuine) you dare not call a thrill.

Poor, bored Mandy: she actually _does_ know what she's missing. She might even know she's giving it to you right now.

There must be a way to return the favor.


End file.
